Violets Magical Journey
by snow9000
Summary: In a world set 20 years later then usual, Magical Britain is still bigoted as it would be. A little girl called Violet Hope is set off to her journey in a world she knows nothing about. A story about a girl growing up in an unwanted surrounding. Will she be confident in starting her own life and defy meddling old men and Pureblood Bigotry? Oc/Hr, HP/LL, femslash, Dark themes.
1. Being Thrown Away

**A/N:** Welcome to my first ever Harry Potter Fanfiction. It is a very rocky way for me, trying to provide a Story. I've become an avid Reader in the Harry Potter FanFics-Universe and i absolutely love it. I have to admit beforehand that my work is inspired mostly by two Authors here. Philosophize and shini-amaryllis. Especially i got influenced by "The Power of Love" from Philosophize and "Looking Beyond" from shini-amaryllis. I absolutely love those ones. They are very well written and compelling to read, capturing the reader in a way, that let the imagination flow. So thanks to you, for providing us with a work someone can simply fall in love with.

 **A/N 2:** As for this work. It will be a unique story about an OC-Twin of Harry Potter. She will be the Heroine in this fic and it will be quite a Dark Story, with adult themes. I try to do my best with her and let you imagine her journey through the years. I will make my story mostly canon-compliant to what happen while at Hogwarts. Of course there will be AU spikes, because Harry isn't going to be the important part. Between the years will most likely be complete AU. Also this story is set 19 years later. Everything happened 19 years later, but the Magical World stay as backwoods as it was originally. So we start in the 2000's while Magical Britain is still as bad as it uses to be. Have fun and please review :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, that one belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only claim my Original Character to by my own.

 _Italics:_ People's thoughts.

 **Chapter 1 - Being Thrown Away**

 **Monday, July 31, 2000, Evening**

It was a very long and heated day for a certain married couple. After all it was a hot summer. Lily Potter went finally into labour and her husband James Potter instantly apparated both of them into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladaries and Injuries and asked the reception witch for help. The witch send them into the Ward for Child Birth. Both of them were currently in the Delivery Room, waiting for the children to arrive. Children. Lily was pregnant with twins. Two little babys she was going to pour all her heart and love into, making sure they would be the most protected kids Magical Britain has ever seen. Lily was prepared for the birth. James on the other hand was really a nervous little slump of sweat. He still couldn't comprehend that he was going to be a father, even though he had almost nine month of preparation time. Lily dragged him more than once into Delivery Lessons in the Muggle World, learning how to prepare for the delivery. But it prooved to be all for nothing.

"Lily, dear, i can't do this. I am so not prepared to be a father. I mean, look at what i've done with Sirius at Hogwarts. How can someone think I would make it for an appropriate father?", James asked with sweaty palms, which were currently squeezed by his wife because of the pain she was in.

"Seriously, you are asking this now? We had lots of time to prepare. We can do this, we will have two wonderful children and I forbid you to pass out", Lily insisted with an angry expression on her face. "Also see it like this: You get to raise a new pair of little marauders, whether it will be two boys or two girls. You are going to spoil them rotten.", she answered him diligently. Although she wanted to say more, she couldn't do it, because another contraception kicked in, robbing her of her thought-train and making her convulse in agony and moan in pain.

James started to look rather green right now, reassuring himself to make it through the delivery, but neither of them was prepared what happened next.

At exactly 11:59:31 pm on July 31st, a little boy popped out of Lily's belly, screaming his welcome into the new world. "It's going to be boys", James said, being happy he won't have to raise girls and all the problems that would come as the years were going to pass by. Being overjoyed for two minutes, the other child granted it's entrance to their World. On August 1st, 00:01:52 am, a little girl started to scream for air.

"Oh no. Why? Why? Why? Why? A Girl...". James felt all of his happiness drained for the moment. _Sure I am going to love her, but why? Why does it have to be a girl? Two boys would have been such a fun to raise._

Later in the night, after the Twins were being checked and found nothing but very healthy indeed, James and Lily had to make a decision for their names.

"The boy is definetly going to be called Harry James, like we planned", stated James oddly, still having as mind befuddled that he was going to raise a girl.

"As for the little girl. Do you have any ideas, Darling? I wasn't prepared to have a girl. This is going to be so awkward and yet interesting. Maybe i have to chase her wannabe-boyfriends away when she is older", James asked his lovely wife, who laid, still exhausted, happily in the hospital bed.

"I honestly have no idea, what we should call her. I am kinda set for her middle name being Hope, as she will be the hope we all need to have in this time of war. For her first name..", Lily pondered, looking at her little daughter being asleep, she finally noticed it. She was born having her little locks in the same hair color as herself, but as Lily now looked into the crib, the girl changed her hair color in her sleep to a beautiful shade of violet, setting Lilys mind.

"Look what we have here, James. She is a metamorphmagus. Ooooh I know it now. She will be called Violet Hope", Lily stated enthusiastically, being overjoyed by the fact, that the rare ability for human beings being borned into the Black Family-Line, would be continued, since Sirius was in no state or shape to have a girlfriend yet and with the war in the magical world going, that the daft bint called Voldemort initiated, she had no clue if he was going to survive. But Lily was very clear in her mind, that she would do everything and anything to protect Harry and Violet from every harm imaginable. James Potter on the other Hand couldn't comprehense that his little baby girl was a metamorphmagus and while he knew his grandfather Charlus Potter married his grandmother Dorea Black, thus ensuring the ability to being born as a metamorphmagus, his mind blanked out when he saw the bright violet hair of Violet and instantly passed out, ending any conversation between him and his wife.

 **Tuesday, September 11, 2001 - Evening**

This Tuesday marked a truly evil day. Evil in both worlds snarled their way into the Muggle Society and the Magical Society. James and Lily Potter were hiding in their little home in Godric's Hollow from You-Know-Who, because he setted his sight on the twins after hearing a part of prophecy that stated that a child was born into a family when the seventh month falled and the eigth was rising, from a family who had him defied thrice. Only a select few people knew that Lily gave birth to two wonderful children, which were currently sleeping in one of their cribs, refusing to let go of one another.

The reason for that was what they had witnessed earlier in the Day on Mummy's and Daddy's TV. Lily was always passionate when it comes to study and while she was a muggleborn witch, she was especially bright and set her sights to invent spells that would let muggle technologies being used in a magical home and environment, although it was clear as a fact for everyone, that technologies tend to play funny whenever magic was involved. Lily had mastered the spells and was sure, once the war was over and Voldemort was defeated, she would help to link Magical and Muggle Society with another, hopefully bringing the Magical Society into the 21th Century.

What the twins witnessed early in the morning, was a truly horrible event. Some Jackasses thought it would be funny hijacking 4 Airplanes, huge one as that they were meant for passengers. It happened over the great pond and New York had to witness the worlds largest terroristic event known to mankind. Over the course of 3 hours almost 3.000 People perished in the Attacks on the World Trade Center. The World was distressed and the news were released in almost every country around the world. People feared for their lives. Everywhere. It was a disaster.

Except for one man. Tom Riddle jr, who gave himself the name of Lord Voldemort, was litteraly on the edge. Today was the day. It had finally come. He knew for a few days now, where the cottage of the Potters was standing, thanks to Peter Pettigrew, who slipped him this information, making the Fidelius charm worthless. He waited for something that would throw the people out of their mind and the terrorists clearly helped him.

As soon as he walked down the street, he could see it. Finally the Fidelius was no longer there. He passed this street several times over the last year and was getting more frustrated, every time he couldn't find the home of the Potters.

When he stepped to the door, he blasted it open with an overpowered _Reducto_. The door shot through the building, hearing the man instantly shout to the silly girl to get the twins and run for their lives. Voldemort entered the living room only to find James Potter wandless, trying to buy time. But it was for nothing. " **AVADA KEDAVRA** ". James died before his body could react. He fell on the floor with a loud thump. Voldemort made his way to the second floor and entered the childrens room only to find their mother guarding the crib.

"Please, kill me. Not them. Please, let Harry and Violet live", Lily pleaded with him.

"Stand aside, silly little girl. All i want is them. Stand aside and you will survive", Voldemort answered her.

"No. You won't kill them. I won't let you", Lily answered back firmly. Voldemort thought, that it was enough and casted Severus Snapes pleas in his mind away, striking Lily Potter with another killing curse. Nothing would stand in his way. No witch or wizard would ever be capable of defeating him, once he dealt with the kids. He watched them curiously. _I always thought girls would be the crybabies, like they used to be back in that blasted orphanage i had to spend 16 years in. Guess i was wrong._ Harry was the one who cried his eyes out, screaming for his mother, while Violet was watching the man in the hood with a keen eye. She was also on the verge of tears, but Voldemort decided it was time.

" **AVADA KEDAVRA** ". He aimed at the boy, and shot a second immediatly to the girl, not noticing that Violet threw herself at her brother to protect him. The first killing curse struck her in her back, creating a scar looking like a wave on the left side of her lower back, rebouncing back to Voldemort, who got reduced to nothing but a shadow, flying away in pain, getting as far away as possible. The second killing curse did struck Harry clean in the forehead and because Voldemort was already gone, the curse bounced against the wall, blasting the house open.

 **Wednesday, September 12, Early Morning**

Minerva McGonagall was currently sitting on a wall in the Privet Drive in Little Whinging, observing one of the most obnoxious muggle families she ever had to witness. The Dursleys were a dreadful family and that got Minerva thinking. _What in the world is Albus thinking, sending both Harry and Violet into this dreaded place. He must have finally gone nuts. Sure, they won't know the magical world until they are old enough, but still. They will be harmed, physically and emotionally. Ah, there he is. I have to dress him down._

Indeed the man called Albus Dumbledore arrived with the Hogwarts Gamekeeper Hagrid in his tow, but only one small bundle. This was odd in Minervas mind.

"Albus, what the heck is going on here?", she peeked into the blankets, recognizing Harry. "Where is Violet? Why is only Harry here? Nevermind you want to send him to hell with this family. This is not good", Minerva visibly shaked with rage.

"Minerva, you have to see. Sending Harry to his blood relatives, creates the strongest protection there could be. Blood Wards. No one will be able to touch him, as long as he is here. He can't deal with all the fame he would be getting for being the Boy-Who-Lived. He has to stay away from the Magical World until he is eleven years old. He will be a legend by then, but he can't be spoiled as he would be, when i would have sent him to the Weasleys for example. Molly is an overprotective mother hen, spoiling Harry as much as she can. I had to make sure this wouldn't happen. As for Violet. I've send her to a muggle orphanage in Chelsea, London. No one knows where she is and no one knows that she exist. Only a select few knew that the Potters had twins and i had to obliviate them all. Harry is the one who is critical for the quest in defeating Voldemort once and for all", Dumbledore answered her questions politely, being very pleased with himself.

"You did what? You threw Violet away, like a broken toy!? Are you completely mental? She is a witch and she will be a great one, and yet you deny her a home? How could you? You are going to send her to the same path that He-who-must-not-be-named has taken. He too was raised in a muggle orphanage, having no clue about the magical world. You are a blasted idiot!", said Minerva, scolding Albus through and through, hoping he would see reason.

"Na na, Minerva, she will be a member of our Society, but Harry is the most critical person. He must not know that he has a sister. No one can. It's for the greater good", Albus said more to himself than to Minerva, preparing for the next obvious step. " **Obliviate** ", announced Albus, pointing his wand at Minerva, making sure, she too, as the last person in the world, would forget Violet Hope Potter.

Albus Dumbledore then proceeded to place Harry James Potter onto the steps of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, ringing the door bell and disapparated on the spot. A huge person stepped out and alongside was a skinny woman, who took care of the baby, knowing that it was her nephew. Harry Potter was about to be taken care of by the sister of his mother. Petunia Dursley would make sure, Harry wasn't going to be overly bullied by his husband, Vernon Dursley. In the End Petunia loved her sister.

On the steps of the Star Child Orphanage - located in Chelsea, London - Ms Wilde, the matron of the institution, found a little girl laying there tucked in warm blankets, with an envelope on her tummy. She picked up the little package and placed her into one of the cribs that were available in the Orphange. Ms Wilde was making sure, the girl had it warm and comfy in her room, where she was going to place her until she was a bit older to get her own room. After Ms Wilde made sure, she was asleep, she finally picked up the envelope and opened it. The envelope contained a large sum of money, enough to at least cover the expenses of the baby for ten years and a short letter, requesting her to take good care of the girl, as well as the girls name: Violet Hope.


	2. Ten Years of Misery

**A/N:** Please bear with my English. I am not a native speaker, so errors are bound to happen, but i try my best to not make them :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, this belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 **Chapter 2: Ten Years of Misery**

 **Monday, August 1st, 2011, Early Morning**

It happened to be a very curious start in the day, for the slender and meek girl. Violet Hope was an interesting person at the mildest explanation. She was short for kids her age, had a slender frame and looked a bit malnutrioned. Her skin was pale as it looked like it hasn't seen the sunlight for a long time, but that wasn't really true since Violet went out of the Orpahanage every single day, returning only for her meals and sleep. All in all it seems like the last ten years didn't went well for her und the truth was far worse than a normal person could imagine.

Currently Violet was making herself ready for another day on the training ground at Stamford Bridge, putting on her blue Chelsea jersey and as soon as she was done with her clothes, she heard a knock on her door.

„Come in.", Violet said in a bored tone, not looking forward to the simplest distraction in her time schedule.

„You have a visitor Ms Hope, she is a Professor at some boarding school or so. Take your time with her", ordered Ms Wilde, the matron of the Star Child Orphanage. Ms Wilde was happy that she wouldn't have to deal with the odd and stern-looking woman.

Violet was annoyed. How in the world could someone try to force her staying away from her happiest activity? _She better has a very good explanation for it, otherwise i'll rip her hide off. Honestly, I have holidays, I want to do what I want, not sitting here, listening to something silly._

„Ms Hope, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I am a professor at a school for children with certain talents. I hope you will find it very intriguing to start your new life there next term, starting next month", said McGonagall in a bossy voice.

„What kind of certain talents? Is this about my ability to change my hair to every color of the rainbow, or my eyes for that matter? Or is it about the strange things happen to me and around me, sometimes to the other kids, when they really annoy me?". Violet asked those questions in an angered tone, especially the last few words were said with a certain hostility, that outright shocked the stern professor, twitching with her whole body.

„First of all, magic should not be used to hurt others", McGonagall scowled, while putting a hand up to not let Violet in any way interfere over her. „Yes what you can do is Magic. You are by all means a witch. It isn't a swear for mean people, just a simple fact. You are a magical person, that needs to be schooled. That is why you will attend come September at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. About your ability to change your hair and eyes to whatever color you may desire, there is a simple answer to it. You are a Metamorphmagus. That means you can changes your features into whatever you want, like transform your nose into one of a pig or a duck. It is a very rare and fantastic ability, but this also means, you have at least one magical parent. Metamorphmagi are born from other Metamorphmagi or those who have this genetic code laying dormant in them. I hope that answers all of your questions?", Minerva concluded.

„Yes, it answers some of my questions, but raises a few others. Something quite disturbing, I might add. That I am a Metamorphmagus, or how you called is, is known to me for quite some years now, as well as the magic i can do, sometimes accidentical, sometimes willingly. Why wasn't I approached earlier? I mean I am raised in this blasted place, I hate it more than anything else. I could have been raised in a magical family or so, once it was known that I have magic. So why did I have to lived here for another six dreadful years, not knowing about my magical heritage?", said Hope in a tone, that was filled with menace and disgust, clearly not being happy how she is treated.

„I am afraid that this is a common rule, which is used by the school for centuries. Sometimes I am not happy with this rule either, leaving parents of muggleborn wizards and witches so long in the dark, but the headmaster won't do anything against it. This would also be the reason why you weren't approached at a younger age I am afraid. As for your heritage, I have no idea why you were placed in a muggle orphanage, but I have to assume that your parents died, when you were a baby. I am sorry for your loss". Minerva looked a bit distressed at the watch in Violet's room. „Oh that time already, i did stay for a bit too long. Here is your letter for Hogwarts", Minerva handed Violet the envelope with the emerald ink on it. „You can find the Diagon Alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Here is a map to where you find it. Do you want me to help you with your shopping?", Minerva sighed.

„No. I am quite independent. The map will do fine. What about money? If I have magical parents, I assume I have some gold placed in a magical bank?", Violet said with a raised eyebrow.

„Yes, you should have. You will find the Gringotts Bank inside the Diagon Alley, but please stay polite with the goblins. They can be quite menacing, if they want to. Looking forward to see you at Hogwarts, Ms Hope", Minerva excused herself and closed the door behind her.

 _That was quite something, huh. I am a witch. Kinda exciting, if you ask me. So what to do now.. So many things on my mind. Ugh.. I don't like her for a fact, leaving me six years in the dark. What a stupid rule. Really, this makes me so mad right now. At least i didn't want to rip her hide off, disturbingly, given how angry I am right now._ With that her belongings started to shake a bit, but as soon as she noticed, the shaking subsided, dissipating her anger. _Not gonna destroy my stuff._ _I wish I would have knew that I am magical. That would have changed so much in retrospective._ With that, her mind started trailing off to the last few years.

* * *

Violet was four years old, when she first discovered that she could change her hair to whatever she wanted. One of the older boys in her tract had the bright idea to stuff a chewed bubble gum into her hair, just because she was so small and couldn't defend herself. Ms Wilde was mad at him, of course she was. She grew quite protective of Violet over the last three years, but nothing could be done and she had to shave Violets hair completely off, leaving the little girl in tears. The shock went down the next morning, when Violet looked in the mirror above her little desk to see that her tousled waves were back in a shade of dark blue. She shrieked at the sight of herself, not only was her hair back, it also had a different color. She tried to change it consciously and turned it into a bubblegum pink. It was odd, but she loved that she could do it.

Her joy was cut short, because as soon as the boys and girls found this out, they demanded that Violet to change her hair to whatever length, color or hairstyle anyone wanted. It was fun at first, but since it drained her magical core, she was worn out pretty quickly and slumped to the ground. Seeing that Violet was different from the other kids, the bully, who plasted the gum inside her hair (and looking oddly like a distinct copy of Dudley Dursley), started to hurt Violet by pulling several strains out of her skull, making Violet flinch and bleed. She was in serious pain. Her expression changed into a whim and while she cried, she also accidentically let her magic flow, swooping the bully of his feet with a loud thump and a shake of the earth, given his whale-like appearance. But this was met with a kick into her guts, making her convulse in even more pain, before she was left in the sand, being kicked and punched several times into her stomach and into her back. She even passed out of sheer pain. It wasn't a really nice time for Violet.

* * *

After locking herself mostly up for a year and a half in her room, only coming out of it to take a shower and eat her meals, it was time for her to go to elementary school. Gladly Ms Wilde placed her into another elementary school than her bullies, trying to ease her life a bit. Violet was really grateful for it, while also trying to supress the strange things that happened around her. Those things included lifting her tea mug from her desk to her bed, so she didn't have to raise up her feet. She made herself look lazy and she was glad for it. She used it for whatever she wanted that made her life a little bit easier.

Her new route to the elementary school let her go past the training ground of Chelsea Fc, a famous football club in London. Every day she stopped by when she had the time for it. Sometimes she had to sneek into the ground to watch the players train for the next game, but it was fun to watch. She looked up the time table that was pinned at a wall near the main pitch and decided she would come as often as she possibly could. Being outside of the Orphanage was a relief for herself, not having to deal with the horrible things that awaited her inside the building.

After a few weeks the players started to notice the little girl that would always come to watch. They were curious about Violet, the girl with the blue hair. She was small but always had a smile plastered on her face, while watching them train. After the last training session they all went to her, asking her why a six year old child would come so often just to see them train. Violet was happy that they finally noticed her and the attention that resulted with it. The goalkeeper was the one, who grew mostly fond of Violet, giving her a blue jersey alongside a ticket for the game on saturday, stating that she could possibly their good luck charm. After Violet promised she would come to the game, they left her alone and Violet returned to her room, locking the jersey and the ticket away in her desk, sealing it magically, especially after she saw some of the boys looking envy at her jersey. She was sure, they would barge into her room, trying to steal it. In the end it was for nothing, Violet went to the stadium and her new friends won the game, making it one of the happiest moments in her yet short life.

* * *

Violet mostly blend out the next four years, coming to a halt at last month. It was the first day of the summer hols and while she roamed the streets in Chelsea, her bully showed up and shoved her without a warning into an incoming car. The car driver couldn't stop anymore, and while Violet tried to get out of the way, it was too late. The wheels drove over her left foot, crushing her ankle in the process into tiny bits. Her ankle looked really weird, everything was blue and blacked and if she wanted, she could have bent her foot in a really unhealthy way, but the thought alone made her pass out, along with the sheer amount of pain she was currently in.

It took almost a day for Violets mind to return to the surface. She looked around and found out, that she was currently sleeping in a bed in a hospital, having a brace around her foot. She looked to the right, to see an x-ray pinned to a lighted wall. It was her ankle, and she almost lost consciousness again, and it was only due to the fact, that she made out several screws in her foot. It really looked disgusting and it would most certainly scar. She had one on her back, so she didn't mind getting more scars. Overall they would tell a story about her life in the future.

When she finally looked on her table she found a little parcel. She opened it, and foun a nice get well card, signed by the entire team and a brand new blue jersey. She picked it up and on the back was her name: Violet and her lucky number: 7

With her mind focusing back into the present she looked down on her. _This was a really nice gift. Too bad, that I won't have much time anymore to go and watch the games. At least I think it will be better now, going to a new school and not having to deal with that stupidly fat whale anymore. Gosh I hate him so much. This McGonagall, why did she have to tell me, that magic isn't used to hurt others? I did it before with him and it still never scared him away, sadly. I just want to be left alone. Well the practice is almost over now, so no chance of going there anymore. Guess I will take the letter and the map and start doing my shopping._

After she made up her mind, she said goodbye to the matron and quickly made her way across London to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

In Little Whinging, Surrey, Petunia Dursley made sure Harry Potter grew up a little bit protected, always making sure to relieve him from his duties as soon as Vernon Dursley, her husband, was off to work. Dudley always whined when he couldn't bully his cousin, but he was mostly too afraid of his mother to try it otherwise. Harrys first letter arrived a day before McGonagall's visit to Violet and for once he was very happy, that he was going to learn magic.

Soon the path of the Twins would cross for the very first time.


	3. Welcome to the Magical World

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this belongs to J.K. Rowling

 **A/N** : Sorry for the massive delay, had a bit of personal stuff to go through. Enjoy :)

Italics: Person's thoughts

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to the Magical World**

 **Monday, August 1st , Afternoon**

When Violet made her way through London and arrived on the street that was appointed on the map Professor McGonagall gave her, she immediatly spotted the Leaky Cauldron. _Somethings off here,_ she thought, _am i the only one who can see this dirty sign. Looks like it, guess that is the place. Hello Magical World._ Violet made her way into the pub seeing many weird people. The barkeeper looked very scary, when he flashed her his smile since there were only a few teeth left. Violet put up a brave face and went to him.

„Excuse me Mister, would you care to tell me how i get into the Diagon Alley and also where I find the Gringotts Bank?" , Violet asked him a bit shaky.

„The name is Tom and you have to tap a special brick on the wall with your wand, Gringotts is at the end of the Diagon Alley, a white building, you can't fail it", Tom replied nicely.

„W-W-wand? I don't have a wand. You are joking right? How am i suppose to get through there? All the supplies I need are beyond this brick wall you spoke of", Violet sounded like she was about to burst into tears. Who would have not understand it. You hear of this wonderful new world and then you can't get even into it.

„It's alright, dear. Just come with me, I'll let you through", Tom said with a smile, taking Violet to the back door, tapping on the brick with his wand and opened the gate into the Diagon Alley. „Here you go. See this building in the back? That is Gringotts. Have fun, kiddo", with that statement, Tom made his way back to the counter, starting to wash some mugs.

* * *

Violet was in awe. This was it. Everything was new, so colorful and beyond her imagination. She needed a few moments to take all this new emotions. She felt like she was finally home. Her legs started to follow the way through the alley without her even noticing. She even felt like she didn't need to rely on her cane so much. Everything felt smoothly. As soon as she entered Gringotts, everything fell apart quickly. The atmosphere in the bank was so dark in comparison to outside that she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. She knew nothing about these strange creatures, but she thought it would be the best to treat them politely. She made her way to the first counter she come across.

„Excuse me Mister Goblin Sir, my name is Violet Hope and I was told I should ask here, if there was any money that my parents would have left me. They died, when I was a baby and it was brought up to me that they were magic, so a vault should have been prepared". Her voice was shaky, but she spoke with determination.

„There is absolutely no need to be so extremely formal. The name is Gornuk and there is no Mister or Sir attached, just the name. Let me take a look here", Gornuk said and run his finger down a list.

„You are quite right, Ms Hope. We have a vault for you. Let me fetch your account manager", with that he took off and came back with another Goblin. „This is Griphook and he will bring you down to your vault. Be prepared for a thrillride", he winked at her.

While Violet mechanically moved along Griphook, she was a bit lost in her thoughts. She really had magical parents and she wouldn't need to buy everything out of second hand. Something was off though, since her parents name weren't mentioned. Once she got to the cart, fear creeped on her face.

„Griphook, what is this?", she raised an eyebrow. „This is the cart to your vault which lies 300 metres beneath us. Nothing to worry about, the cart is charmed so that you can't fall out of it, no matter how crazy the drive will be. In front of you, you will find a little paper bag in case you have to vomit after the ride", he concluded and took his place in the cart, signing Violet to take the place beside him. Violet seated herself and the cart took off. She was dazed. The ride was thrilling, fun and so goddamn scary. There were at least twenty loopings and ten screws the cart went through and a big jump over a chasm which bottom was nowhere to be seen. When the cart finally made a halt, she immediatly lunged forward and puked in the paper bag. Her stomach rioted and her legs felt like jelly when she finally climbed out of the cart.

Griphook didn't even wait for her and immediatly went down the hall and came to a halt barely inside of Violets sight. He used the vault key and opened up Violet's vault.

„Miss Hope. This is your vault. In here you find you find 25000 galleons, 4000 sickles and 500 knuts", he said, looking on a piece of parchment, reading out the numbers. „Something is very disturbing though", he stated with an arched eyebrow.

„What is so disturbing? The money doesn't actually belong to me, right? Giving me hope, only to crush it immediatly, i get it", Violet said with frustration in her voice.

„No not at all, this money truly belongs to you, but usually the parents are stated on the parchment and they even would if they were dead. So you as an orphan should know by now who your parents are, but the field is blank. We have no idea, who tempered the data, but trust us, we will do our best to find out!" Griphook sneered, disgusted with what he found out.

Violet was really happy in this very moment, she had money, but she didn't know how much and her insides burnt with desire to know.

„Griphook, can you please tell me how much this would be in pounds? I have no clue what galleons or sickles or knuts are.", Violet's face was lit up with delight already. „That would be roughly 125.000 pounds sterling.", Griphook replied, looking into the beaming face of Violet. Violet had no patience anymore and scooped up a large pile of roughly 100 galleons and put in her purse, heading out of the vault and to the cart to bring her back up to the sunlight. After another nasty thrillride through the dungeons, Violet was finally back in the Diagon Alley, heading straight to Ollivander, the wand maker, that she saw before she went into Gringotts.

* * *

After coming into the shop she was greeted by Ollivander on the spot. „Hello Miss Hope, i have awaited your arrival.", he stated as a matter of fact. „Let me choose your wand.", with a light chuckle he added, „although it's the wand who chooses the witch or wizard. How this happens, is a true mystery, waiting to be uncovered." Violet was confused by his words, but ultimately stepped up to him, taking the first wand she was offered. „Aspen and dragonheart-string, ten inches, stiff. Try it out", Violet waved the wand it occasionally and a light bulb broke on the spot. „No, no, no. Thats not the right, how about this? Holly, unicorn hair, thirteen inches, springy.", he gave her the wand, but almost immediatly took it back. „Oh god, an awful match. Well, well, well. This is a curious wand. It's holly, phoenix feather, elven inches, nice and supple. Try it", Ollivander smiled a bit curiously. Violet took it and she felt it. It was like a missing limb was finally reattached to her, she waved the wand, which spurted out green and silver sparks. She looked up to Ollivander with a questioning look.

„Curious and yet I had a feeling this would happen. The core of this wand, the phoenix feather. You must know that this phoenix gave only one other feather. That wand belongs to one of our darkest creatures who lived. He-who-must-not-be-named was the owner of your wands brother. But he is gone and its very doubtful something will ever happen. You can keep your wand. Here is a wand holster for free and the wand will cost you nine galleons." Violet handed over the money and made her way out of the shop, with Ollivander sporting a disturbed look on his face.

* * *

After coming out of the shop she took a look to her letter...

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms Hope,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Terms begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Minvera McGonagall

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One par of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

After a brief lookthrough Violet decided to buy her books next and went to Flourish & Blotts. She skimmed through the loads of books and decided to buy „Quidditch through the Ages" in order to learn the sports that was so loved by the magical world, as she was shown by the many faces that plastered the window of a shop with them looking all at a broomstick. With her new book and all the books from her list, she went over to Madam Malkins. She was greeted by the owner and immediatly put on a little podest where she was measured magically on the spot. Violet really liked this, not even have to say a thing, because the owner had so many young costumers, that she know what do to. While she was waiting for her robes, a young blond male entered the shop.

„Who are you?", he asked in a rather agressive voice.

„Violet Hope and i would like you to tone down a bit. Thank you.", Violet really tried to be polite.

„Hope? That isn't a magical surname. Are your parents magical or muggle?, he sneered.

„I am an orphan, I have no idea if my parents were magical or not, why do you even ask? You don't know me and I don't know you. Leave me alone.", Violet was getting angry now.

„Muggleborn then. Let me say this, you don't deserve magic. You are tainting the pureblood. I hope we don't end up in the same house.", with that he strutted off without buying anything.

 _God, what an asshole. Boys do suck sometimes. Jesus Christ, thats almost racism. I hope he is right. I don't want to share classes with such an idiot._ Violet was distract in her own thoughts, when Madam Malkin make her jump in surprise. „Dear, did I scared you? I am sorry. Here are your robes. All set and done", she said with a smile on her face.

„Uhm yeah, you surprised me, there was a boy here a few minutes ago, sounded awfully like a stupid idiot. I was a bit lost in thoughts afterwards", she still was a bit sour over the incident.

* * *

After paying the nice witch she made her way to a luggage store, buying a magical trunk with a few charms on it. Lightweight charm, several charmed compartments for individual uses and a few other nice things. Right next to it was a potions supply store, where she bought all of her supplies she would need for potions classes as well as a cauldron. Packing her things in the trunk, she made her way to Eyeloops. Entering the cramped store made her jaw drop in awe. So many pets, it felt like a little zoo in there. Violet looked up to the owls and they were absolutely stunning. Especially a brown eagle owl captured her heart and she called it down. „Excuse me, I would like to buy this owl, a cage and some treatments for it. Can you also tell me what sex she is?", she asked the store-owner.

„Of course, it's a girl. Here is the cage and treats", he told Violet, handing over everything and took the money Violet offered.

Looking at the owl Violet decided to call her Ariana. Then something caught her attention. She looked to the left and found the quidditch store. The sports that Magical Britan loved. Violet just had to look. So she limped over there and entered the store, her jaw dropping a bit in awe. It was like the fanshop back in Chelsea but more colorful. She looked around and her bright green eyes stopped at a broom. It looked very neat, but still felt like a cleaning tool. She decided to throw away the warning, that first years aren't allowed their own broom and approached the shop clerk.

„Hello sir. This broom, can you tell me how it works? It looks like a cleaning tool to me." she asked nicely with arched eyebrows, waiting curiously for an answer.

„Oh a new customer perhaps? I guess you are a muggleborn witch, not knowing about brooms. Let me tell you something, dear. This broom, the Nimbus 2000, is the fastest broom up to date. It accelerates from 0-100 in 3,5 seconds, it's top speed is 260 km/h and it has the best brake-charm equipped.", he said, his voice squealing in delight.

„So this broom is like the equivalent to a Ferrari?", she drew the comparison, because she knew one of the players had such a fast car.

„Ferrari? Oh you mean those muggle cars. Well yes, it is. Even faster, because a broom weighs next to nothing and you are allowed to fly it, if you like to purchase it", a hint of businessman was heared in his voice.

Violet took a look around the shop again, spotting little toy brooms.

„Yes, i would like to purchase this broom. But you see, first years aren't allowed brooms. I have an idea. Can you shrink this broom, that it looks like a toy broom? I could safely bring it to Hogwarts and if you show me how i can enlarge it again, i try to learn the spell for it. I would really like to fly with my own broom." she stated eagerly.

„My dear, that is certainly possible." He went in the back to the storage and brought back a brand new Nimbus 2000. He shrinked it with Violet as his witness and gave her the miniatured broom case and an instruction on how to shrink and enlarge objects and her new broom. „Here is your broom and I give you a broom cleanin set for free. That makes 200 galleons." he put out his hand, awaiting the money.

„Uhm sorry, Mister, I don't have that much money with me right now. Do I need to go back to Gringotts and get the money?" she asked, visibly shaken in fear of having to do the cart drive again.

„Those cards are sure scary, but no, your signing on this parchment transfers the amount from your vault into ours. Very easy."

„Oh thank god. I'll sign it". And she signed it, taking her new toy and put it into her trunk. After that Violet was finally done with her shopping trip, making her way back to the muggle world. As soon as she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron she asked for a cab and drove back to Chelsea, only stopping at the fanshop to buy winter wear for scottish winter. Violet really loves her football team and she decided she would take the fangear and her jersey with her to Hogwarts always displaying blue and white.

* * *

After a really long day, Violet went finally back to her room, put her old belongings into her new trunk, sealed it. Then she placed her wand under her pillow, laid herself down on her bed and immediatly fell asleep. Violet had no idea how fast August would be gone.


	4. The Train Ride

A/N: Hey Guys, I am back. I know it sounds weird, but i took a lengthy break to see where I really want to take this story. I like many things and I ultimately decided to make this a Crossover Story. It's going to be a Crossover with Sword Art Online. Right now its planned to set up the story with the First Year and then leaping into the summer before 4th year. I don't change the dates, so for Violet getting plunged into Aincrad ultimately falls almost to the date of the release for Hollow Fragment for PsVita.

 **Chapter 4: The Train Ride**

 **Thursday, September 1st, 2011 – Kings Cross, London**

This last month really passed like a breeze. After Violets shopping trip to Diagon Alley, where she had purchased so many books, she actually only functioned mechanically. New information was a blessing for her and the textbooks were really interesting. Books were always a favorite pastime of her, but this was really pushing it to her limits. She had ultimately purchased seven books, which she managed to read through them all and absorbing any information they possessed. It was wonderful. Violet was already working with her new wand on spell movements she would need for her first classes and hoped she was prepared for them. Althrough she knew that she was developing a bookworm persona recently, it didn't matter for Violet, because thats how she was and she just hoped, that she could find a friend, who had a similar interest in books. She was curently sitting inside a compartment on the Hogwarts Express wondering when someone showed up to sit with her. Most people who wandered through the gangway took a look inside her compartment and decided to ignore her. _Must have been because of my hair and i have no qualms about it, since it is really weird to see someone with purple hair, but its how I loved it, and i never would intend to change it back to my natural hair color, since redhead was used so often as a degorative insult against me,_ she thought. After roughly ten minutes, someone entered her compartment and Violet looked up to see a girl. She looked older than her and had absurdly bushy hair. _She could really use a potion to tame her hair_ , she decided quickly and introduced herself.

„Hi. Do you want to sit here? It's free so far, no one bothered to even open the door and I would really like some company."

„Yes, thank you. I'm Hermione Granger. Whats your name?", she asked Violet curiously.

„I'm Violet Hope. Nice to meet ya. And before you ask, this is not my real hair color", she added, noticing her curious look. „I can alter my hair color at will and also my body, if I really want to. I don't know why, I just can. And I haven't found out what it's called, sorry."

„Oh it's okay. I was really curious, usually someone has to use hair dye, but yours just look really natural. I know what it's called though. If I am correct, you are a metamorphmagus, that means you can change your appearance at will. And thats so cool. Are you a muggleborn? Your surname doesn't sound magic in the slightest.", she asked at the end of her little monologue.

„I actually don't know, if I am a muggleborn, a half-blood or a pureblood, and yeah i looked those terms up. Best to know where you're going to end up for the next seven years. I don't want to stand out with my new schoolmates by not knowing a damn thing about magic, you know", she replied and also added as an afterthought, „There was a Gringotts vault set up for me already, so I kind of doubt, that I am a true muggleborn. At least that was what Professor McGonagall told me. Metamorphmagi couldn't be muggleborn, since it is passed through witches and wizards only. Anways I was raised in an orphanage for as long as I can remember, I have no clue who my parents were, if I have siblings or anything. But since it was set up for me, it just prooves that I am probably a half-blood."

„That sounds horrible, I am sorry for asking, I was just curious", Hermione had a look on her face that spoke of geniune sadness.

„Don't worry about me, Hermione. I am on my own since I can walk and no one ever came to pick me up and gave me a home. I am fine with you being curious, because I am a curious little kitten myself. Do you have any idea how long this trainride will be?", she asked Hermione, while the train has finally set in motion and the long ride to Hogwarts and the two girls were still by themselves.

„Uhm, I think its about seven hours I guess, but I am not sure.", Hermione replied.

„Thats nice, I hope you don't mind, I haven't really slept last night and if you're okay with it, i want to take a one or two hour nap. Don't be surprised now and please wake me up, when the food lady arrives please.", with that Violet transformed herself into a little kitten with purple fur, placed herself into Hermione's lap and fell asleep very easily, breathing easily and steady, signing Hermione that she was in peace in her sleep.

* * *

 _Okay, what on Earth has just happened? Violet is eleven at best and she can transform herself into an animal? That's the same thing that I heard about Professor McGonagall, but holy shit, that was something. And it comes so naturally to her. No way Violet is a muggleborn. Wow, I am seriously impressed,_ Hermione thought while stroking Violet's fur. It was really soft and she honestly looks like a newborn kitten. She decided to ask why Violet does it, maybe she was just a show-off, so Hermione decided to be not overly friendly until she knows what the fuck just happened.

Roughly three hours later Hermione had to wake up Violet because she heard the food trolley arriving. She gently nudged Violet between her ears and she found herself staring into unbelievably green eyes that pierced into her soul. A bit startled she told Violet to become human again, which she complied to.

„Thank you for letting me sleep", Violet immediatly noticed the curious glare Hermione managed to give her, „and yes I will tell you, what that was supposed to be. It is a long story and I hope to be you friend, so I will-", she stopped, because the compartment door was opened, revealing a blonde boy. He sneered at them with a foul expression on his face.

„Oops, wrong compartment, I thought there would be witches in here, not little dirty mudbloods", before the boy could say anything else though he received a vicious slap from Violet, that had him stumble back into the hallway and Violet slammed the door so hard, that the glass cracked, but did not break. She was fuming about his comment, and although Hermione did not know what that last word meant, she was sure that it was something nasty. She also was in awe and slight fear about Violets outburst of anger and where it came from. She assumed that Violet had a very difficult childhood and was probably accostumed to this kind of behaviour this boy displayed.

„I swear to god, I hope I don't end up in the same house as him. That was awful, calling us that. It's the worst swear word he could came up especially for you. It means exactly that, dirty blood. It's borderline racist. A good thing that I looked up what to expect and he should be the worst kind. So be careful, okay?", Violet pleading to Hermione.

Hermione was really startled when she heard the explanation and thought, if it wasn't for Violet she would have probably looked with a dumb expression on her face, when that boy insulted her. „I hope that as well, I think I will end up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, that douche for sure will be a Slytherin, so it's easy to avoid him", she said with a smile.

„Those are also my picks to be honest, Hufflepuff seems a bit bland and Slytherins seems to be racists throughout the history, with a few exceptions from what I've read up so far. Anyways I think I have a short story to tell you. I don't like to even say anything about my past, but I really think we need to be friends to survive in Hogwarts. I saw your expression, after I woke up. Your eyes seemed a bit cold towards me. So please listen to me, will you?. I hope you understand me more then." she asked and the only confirmation Violet got was a quick nod from Hermione.

„My parents, most likely magical then not are either probably dead or didn't want me to exist in the first place. I was found by our matron in the orphanage on the cold steps in front of the main door, just wrapped in a blanket with a simple note. According to what Ms Wilde said, the letter asked her to take care of me until I'm old enough, but I never knew what it meant. In my childhood I learned relatively early that I was different from the other kids. I was four years old, when I discovered that I could alter my haircolor or my eye color and then I started to experiment what I could do or not and the other kids found out, that I was different and you know how little kids are. They bullied me into doing what they want, they made me do ridiculous hair designs or to alter my face into animal parts and when I got exhausted, they started to kick me and punch me and hurt me in any way possible and...", Violet hesitated for a moment, „ I started to retaliate with magic. I hurt them to make them leave me alone and it worked. It gave me a huge boost in confidence and the kids left me alone for a while.

I also developed my love for books in that time, but also a love for football. I grew up in Chelsea and my way to the elementary school was along the training ground of the Chelsea FC, so I fell in love with the game and I am actually happy, that we are going to have a sport that we can participate in. The players gifted me even a jersey, the one I am currently wearing, thats why the boy probably thought I was a muggleborn too. But I remembered that with being a metamorphmagus I can't be muggleborn, I was just muggle raised. Professor McGonagall told me, that it is bad to use magic to hurt others, but the kids that bullied me so much had it coming, and I was kinda happy that I could hurt them. Now I think I was very wrong with that view and I even stopped it, before she asked me to. And that ended in a longer visit to the hospital. One of the bullies pushed me onto the street at the orphanage and I couldn't scramble away fast enough, so a car has driven over my left ankle and shattered it, I had like seven screws in my leg and it was horrible. Not long after my cast was removed, I found out I was a witch which led us to this moment. Now you know my childhood and you are the first person that I have told this", Violet concluded her little story with tears in her eyes.

 _I hope she doesn't run away now. Please don't leave-_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bone crushing hug from Hermione, crying into Violets shoulder after hearing what she had to endure.

„Oh Vi. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. It's horrible and I hope we can be friends, I want us to be friends, okay? Whichever house we will end up in, I promise you to not abandon you and to find time to be your friend. You see, I was always a smart kid and most of the time I acted far more mature than I was, because I was so much more intelligent than the others. My mum and dad are dentists and very academic, so they pushed me a bit into being smart and staying smart, but I couldn't connect with the kids and always tried to correct them, when they did something wrong and I was shunned for it and had like no friends at all. They always said that I was a bossy know-it-all. It really hurt me, but it's nothing what you had to come up with. Maybe I need to tune this down in Hogwarts. Let's be friends", Hermione said nervously.

They hugged each other for a few seconds and let go of each other with tears in their eyes and a smile on their faces. Unfortunately for them, their little lunch was interrupted by another boy, one that looked a bit chubby, but at least he was much more polite than the blonde boy, they had encountered earlier. He asked them, if they had seen a toad. Violet declined, but told him that they would go through the train to help the boy to find his toad. Leaving her owl Ariana behind for a few minutes, she and Hermione start to scout the train asking if anyone had seen the toad. It was sadly always met with a decline, but when they reached near the end of the train, Violet started to feel a bit funny. It felt like a little pull or nudge, if she had to describe it and she reached the compartment, where she thought she felt something. She knocked and opened the door seeing a scrawny raven-haired boy as tiny as herself and with a familar set of green eyes, much like her own. It was easy for her to get lost in his eyes, but after a gentle nudge from Hermione, she pulled herself together and asked the redhead, who had brandished his wand and had a fat rat on his lap.

„Oh you're doing magic? Let's see", she stated a bit excited, nodding to the redhead. He recited a spell in english and his wand glowed for a moment, knocking a package of sweets of the rat's mouse, but it didn't had the intended effect. Violet started giggling and heard Hermione doing the same.

„Oh really? Do you know any real magic?", the redhead asked a bit angrily, visible by his red ears.

„Of course we do, we studied a bit ahead you see", Violet spotted the black-haired boy and saw a crack in the frames of his glasses. „Reparo", and with that the glasses fixed themselves and the boy was in awe upon seeing real magic performed for the first time. Again he stared at Violet with his intense green-eyed stare, until Hermione made a gasping sound, obviously recognizing the boy and snapping Violet out of her staring match with him.

„My god, you are Harry Potter, right?", the boy nodded. „Wow I know everything about you, there are so many history books where you were mentioned and now we get to know you for real. Thats fantastic. I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend Violet Hope, nice to meet you." Turning to the redhead, she added, „and you are?"

„I'm Ron Weasley.", he stated, still fuming about the spell. „I bet Fred and George were just making fun of me".

„Anyways, you guys should change into your robes soon, it's not long until we arrive.", Hermione added and with that the two girls left for their compartment again. Violet still felt funny, because she thought she knew Harry Potter from somewhere, but she couldn't get a clear picture in her head, where she had meet him. It certainly wasn't in the orphanage, that much she knew, but she thought that there was something and she felt that really strange connection when she stared in his eyes so very similar to her own. _His gaze is creepy. His eyes.. Hell, they look like mine. This is weird.._ She was a bit frustrated as she changed into her robes, getting another gasp from Hermione.

„Holy Shit, Vi.. Where does this huge scar comes from?", she asked, looking at Violets left leg.

„Thats the surgery scar from my car accident, I had screws in my foot, what do you expect? Smooth skin? Nah, not going to happen. It's fine, okay? It barely hurts. Come on, let's finish changing. And we have to leave our stuff in the train. Someone sends it into our dorms after we are sorted.", Violet read from a little pamphlet, that was given out to muggleborns with the ticket.

* * *

They quickly got dressed, when the train started to slow down and they soon arrived in the town of Hogsmead, a small wizard village that was connected to Hogwarts, when they heard someone shouting with a booming voice.

„First years ta me, first years o'er here", a really tall man shouted in their direction. Violet snapped her head around to see him and actually jumped a bit backwards. That man was at least twice her height and her four foot and two inches in height was really small for a girl her age. Even Hermione had six more inches in height than Violet did, and she was afraid of that man and clung to Hermione. „Is he a giant or something like that? I'm scared for crying out loud and he leads us to Hogwarts? Are they all nuts at the castle?", Violet asked in disbelief, as the first years where being led to a boat station, where they had to board small boats, that magically crossed the lake up to the castle. When they arrived, Violet finally saw a familiar face and raised her hand to greet the stern-looking Professor ahead of them, until she heard some snickers in the back and lowered her hand quickly. After the kids all arrived in the antechamber to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall adressed the newcomers.

„Welcome everyone to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the proceedings, I will lead you into the Great Hall as soon as your schoolmates have settled themselves in. There will be a stool infront of the Head Table where we will see to your sorting. We have four houses for this school: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house is your family, make sure you find friends after you are sorted into the houses. You will earn points for your houses for great achievements or you can lose them by violating the school rules. Please remain quiet, while I'm going to see if everyone is ready for you." With that Professor McGonagall left the antechamber ant the kids to themselves. Immediatly the kids started talking to each other, especially about the rumors that one Harry Potter was starting this year in Hogwarts. As soon as the rumors reached Violets corner, the blonde boy shoved her harshly out of the way, as he was standing behind her.

„So it is true? The great Harry Potter starts at Hogwarts. You will need friends and you will find out that some families are suited better for you then others. My Name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy", he extended his hands, waiting for Harry to shake hands with him. Next to Harry, Ron snorted at Malfoys name.

„What? Do you think my name is funny? At least, I don't have to ask for yours. Red hair, second hand robes, you are obviously a Weasley", he turned his attention back to Harry. „You really shouldn't hang out with the likes of him. I would be a much better friend".

Harry on the other hand didn't want to hear any of it, and firmly kept his hands where they were. „ I think I can decide for myself who I am going to be friends with, Malfoy. And trust me, it won't be you.", Harry said with an ice-cold tune in his voice. „Now get lost."

Before Malfoy could even move a muscle, Professor McGonagall returned and let them all into the Great Hall. Violet looked up to the ceiling and found what she had been looking for. The enchanted ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside and it was a clear evening and the stars where sparkling. When the newcomers arrived at the front, Professor McGonagall went down with her business and started calling out the first name.

„Abbott, Hannah!"

Behind them one of the girls stumbled forward and once she sad on a three-legged stool, the Professer placed a really old hat on the girls head. After a few seconds everyone was startled, when the hat shouted „ **HUFFLEPUFF** ". Relieved Hannah gave the hat back to Professor McGonagall and took a seat on her new house table.

„Bones, Susan!"

„ **HUFFLEPUFF"**

After a few more minutes Hermione was called up to place herself on the stool and she looked before her until she found Violet and gave her a big smile, while waiting for the hat to decide her house. After thirty seconds, which was longer than anyone else had needed so far, the hat shouted „ **GRYFFINDOR** ", and Hermione ran off to Violet, high-fiving her and took her seat at the Gryffindor table, where she was greeted feverously by two identic redheads. _Must be Ron's brothers Fred and George, according to what he said on the train..._ Violet thought to herself, while she grew much more nervous with each student called up on and sorted into a house. Gladly she didn't had to wait long, since she was called shortly after Hermione.

„Hope, Violet!"

While Violet made up her way to the stool, two men of the head table, namely the Headmaster and the black clad Professor straightened themselves and started to watch intently to the sorting as Violet plastered the hat on her head.

„ _A difficult mind we have here. You are smart and clever, which is a requirement for Ravenclaw, but I also see bravery in your mind, but you want to prove yourself, test yourself and your intelligence, you are cunning, if you need to be. Where do I place you? So many choices"._ The hat started to talk into Violets mind and she was curious what was about to happen. But she also had something to say.

„ _Would it be too much to ask, if I can get into the same house as my friend Hermione. I really like to be close to her. Please"_ Violet pleaded in her mind with the hat, hoping that it would achieve something.

„ _I could do that, but I won't. I'm sorry that I can't help you out. Gryffindor isn't just the right house for you. You are far to headstrong and clever and smart for this house. There is just one clear answer. Your new house is going to be..._

* * *

A/N: Am I a mean person, to end this chapter with a big cliffhanger? If yes, please let me know and leave a review :)


End file.
